totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AwesomeApprentice5K
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Groucho the Duck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kobold Necromancer (Talk) 07:17, January 2, 2012 I, Per Ankh, this wiki's owner, formally welcome you to the one and only wiki for TDC! Please, enjoy your stay, and don't forget to read the rules. Per Ankh 07:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Handy tip so Kobold knows who's talking to him later when he gets back on: Be sure to type 4 tildes (~) after your message. Per Ankh 18:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Meaning, go sign your comment on Kobold's talk page! Per Ankh 18:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Guess what? you recieve admin priveledges for having the LONGEST editing spree in long time! Enjoy! Per Ankh 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't abuse your powers! Per Ankh 17:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Good lad. {stretches} Have fun! Per Ankh 19:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit spree of January 9, 2012 Dang, dude! I leve for two hours and you edit just about every single page? Per Ankh 17:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Good luck trying to surpass my edit count of ... 2,002 (wait, I have 2002 edits? Wow.)! Per Ankh 19:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you try to get 1,000 you run the chance of recieving the 3,000th Edit badge! Per Ankh 19:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Have fun! NOW BACK TO WORK, SOLDIER! XD Per Ankh 19:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and there's a thrall (zombie, Norse warrior version) behind you. Per Ankh 19:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Stomp it, quickly! you only have a few seconds! Per Ankh 20:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (KOs Thrall and stops it, then revives you) Atten-ion! Per Ankh 00:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this corpse back to Jan Mayen Island. (goes there and drops corpse near Valgrind. The other zombies don't bother chasing me, they just stare) Per Ankh 02:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes at zombies and facepalms} Okh Eshivar! {zombies suddenly stand at attention while I open Valgrind} In. {thralls go inside Valhalla} Now, when I close this door, return to guard duty. {closes door} Niow, let's get outta here. I'm freezing. Per Ankh 03:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) {puts on Rogue of Space outfit} Now back to work. Per Ankh 03:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Quick favor: Could you check and see if Admins can promote others? Thanks. Per Ankh 02:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Holy cow! You deserve a medal for linking all of those names in List of Full Characters' Names! :) Kobold Necromancer 23:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Next time you edit an episode page, remember to break it up into Acts like what I did with every episode up to Snow Way Day. Per Ankh ED 20:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Glad you're back, AA5k! I'd like you to note that I have revamped the Episode pages a bit. See Snow Way Day and earlier episodes for an example. Please keep this in mind when editing Episode pages. Chuckles (-: What's got you so active lately? Normally it's just me and BadAsp. Per Ankh ED 23:07, December 21, 2012 (UTC) (-: Someone's a busy bee! Think you could maybe help out on the Epoisode pages? The Plot sections from Animals Crossing onward needs a lot of love, and I can't be here everyday to work on it. User:Per Ankh ED 01:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC)